1. Field
The invention relates to a method of fabricating a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of displays. An LCD controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two facing electrodes by applying voltages to the two facing electrodes. In so doing, the LCD adjusts the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer.
LCDs can be made thin but have poor lateral visibility compared with front visibility. To overcome this disadvantage, various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods are being developed.
LCDs are drawing attention because electric field generating electrodes (i.e., a common electrode and a pixel electrode) are all formed on one substrate in the LCDs in order to realize wide viewing angle. That is, research is being conducted on a plane to line switching (“PLS”) LCD in which a common electrode and a pixel electrode (i.e., electric field generating electrodes) are formed on one substrate and a gap between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is smaller than a gap between two substrates such that a fringe field is formed above the common electrode and the pixel electrode.
Typically, an insulating layer is disposed under the common electrode and the pixel electrode. To define a contact hole in the insulating layer, a photoresist pattern needs to be formed on the insulating layer. That is, the contact hole is defined in the insulating layer by dry-etching the insulating layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.